


desolate

by sci_fis



Series: Inspired by Siken [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Trans Character, Trans Sam Winchester, tweet-length ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: You take her out into the rain and you fall inlove with herand she leaves you and you’re desolate.-- Richard Siken





	desolate

Sam is trans, Dean's brother-sister. They're giddy with the newness of their changed relationship, kissing in the rain like lovers, Dean fooling himself that Sam will stay. But Sam won't. Sam will leave him because Dean's the only one who knows, the only one Sam can't hide from.


End file.
